battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Angel Alita Wiki:Layout guidelines
Article layout is to a large extent standardized on the Battle Angel Alita Wiki. Before creating an article, please see the Manual of Style and ensure that the article is within the scope of the wiki. Articles or content that are out of scope will be deleted. Do not create new articles to practice or for test edits if you are unfamiliar with wiki editing, as this may be seen as vandalism. Use the Sandbox instead to practice. Naming Article names need to conform to the naming policy. See the naming policy for specific details. Lead All articles need to contain what is referred to the lead - this is the first part of an article that the reader sees. Its purpose is to provide an introduction and brief overview of the subject and acts to "draw" the reader into the article. Some subjects are so short that all the information that is available on the subject may be found in the lead - in this case it may not be necessary to follow the layout guidelines outlined below. Infoboxes All articles also use infoboxes. These provide a snapshot of key information on the subject and will be displayed to the right of the article. Please see the specific documentation for each infobox regarding its use. Headings The section headings below in bold are distinguished by using a level 2 header, which would look like this: Example . Referencing Specific information needs to be properly cited and referenced. See the referencing policy for more details. Layouts In-universe articles Below are the layouts for in-universe articles. Where appropriate, additional subtopics not listed below may be created. Chapters * - This infobox works for any manga chapter. See the documentation for specifics. *lead - There is a specific convention for the lead for chapters. See Battle 1 for an example of a lead for a Battle Angel Alita chapter and Phase 1 for an example of a lead for a Last Order chapter. *'Cover' - A description of the chapter title page. *'Summary' - A summary of the chapter, written in present tense. *'Debut appearances' - Debuts of characters, technology, locations, etc. in the chapter. *'Trivia' *'References' - This is needed if information outside the chapter is related to the chapter itself, especially in the Trivia section. Characters * *lead *'Appearance' - The character's physical appearance and dress. *'Personality' *'Relationships' *'Abilities' *'Bodies' - If the character is a cyborg and has used more than cyborg body. *'History' *'Misc.' - Other appearances and trivia if applicable are placed here. *'References' There is also a specific infobox for motorball players: . The subtopics are the same. For major characters, the following templates can be added to the top of the page: * - For cyborg characters. * - For non-cyborg characters. Specific sections can then be created to deal with each subtopic in depth. Name these as x character/Personality, x character/Abilities, and so on. Locations * *lead *'History' *'References' Depending on the subject location, additional subtopics may be created as necessary. See Mars and Scrapyard for specific examples. Martial arts * *lead *'History' *'Techniques' *'References' Depending on the subject martial art, additional subtopics may be created as necessary. See Panzer Kunst for a specific example. Organizations * *lead *'History' Depending on the subject organization, additional subtopics may be created as necessary. Technology * - This is a versatile infobox that can be used for various pieces of technology, including, but not limited to equipment, weapons, and vehicles. It can also be used for non-technological items, such as foods. *lead *'Design' *'History' *'References' Volumes * - This infobox can be used for any manga volume or book. *lead *'Cover' - A brief overview of the covera and what it depicts. For Battle Angel Alita volumes, discuss the differences between the first Viz printing and the Viz Media Edition if the artwork changed and include a small gallery showing both covers. Kishiro discusses how he illustrated the Last Order covers in the gallery section of his website, so pertinent information can be drawn from there. *Chapters - A brief outline of all the chapters in the volume per the Viz Media Edition. Each chapter and omake has its own heading, which is hyperlinked. Do not copy and paste the detailed summary over from the chapter page. *Tech notes - A brief outline of the tech notes for the volume. Do not copy and paste the detailed summary over. See Rusty Angel (volume) for an example of a Battle Angel Alita volume. Real world articles The following layouts are used for articles on real world subjects. While these articles can present a brief overview of who or what the subject is, their primary focus is their specific relationship with Battle Angel Alita. If their role was more incidental, then it may be more appropriate to link to a Wikipedia article on them if it exists instead of creating an actual article. Linking to the relevant Wikipedia article is nonetheless recommended in all cases. Companies * *lead *history of the company's involvement with Battle Angel Alita *'References' Magazines * *lead *history of the magazine's involvement with Battle Angel Alita *'References' People * *lead *history of the magazine's involvement with Battle Angel Alita *'References' Categorization All articles need to be categorized. See the category policy for specific details. Layout guidelines